Let Me Sing You To Sleep Tonight
by RexieCakes
Summary: Set after the season final of season 3 Eddie and Patricia spend the night together. Read and Review... please?c:


It had been the most wonderful night of all! A party... Fireworks! Kisses! And people making up with one another,and to top it all off Sibuna had saved the world!

As a special treat after the party Trudy had convinced Victor to let the students, have sleepovers in each other's rooms.

It mostly went for the couples; Joy and Jerome, Alfie and Willow, (And even though they wouldn't admit it... Everyone knew Mara and Fabian had something going on)

But anyways Patricia and Eddie had planned a sleepover, in his room since Fabian had gone upstairs to hang with Mara.

"Tonight has been wonderful!"Eddie cheered as he laid down, beside his girlfriend who was already curled up in his bed.

"I agree, doofus."Patricia replied playfully as she smiled.

"And I am glad you agree, Yacker."Eddie responded as he wrapped his arms around Patricia, and pulled her close to his side.

"This is nice... I only allow you to hold me ya know,"The redhead added.

"I know... Cause you've got a soft spot for me!"The blonde smirked.

"Yeah yeah... I do indeed, Slimeball,"Patricia said gently as she rolled over to where she could face Eddie, and nuzzled into his neck affectionately.

Eddie's eyes went wide for a moment... His Yacker had never ever been this lovely dovey with him before, but he

wasn't about to let his girlfriend stop it. And so Eddie tightened his hold on Patricia and tilted her head up and kissed her softly on the lips.

Patricia grinned widely and kissed her boyfriend back. "I love you,"The redheaded girl said gently after breaking the kiss.

"I love you too so much my dear Yacker,"Eddie replied as he continued so cuddle the love of his life.

The young teenaged girl sighed in content and rested her head on Eddie's shoulder, and kept on thinking about those

words that Eddie had told her during the party: "It's only you, Patricia... It always has been and always will be,"

That line right there... Had made Patricia so happy! And then they had both leaned afterwords for a kiss as fireworks went off.

But not only had they gone off in the sky... But in their hearts they felt sparks ignite into fireworks of love and passion for each other.

"Yacker?"

"Huh... What?"Patricia asked looking up at Eddie.

"Are you okay... You seemed to be zoning out there,"The Amercaion boy pointed out.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking about what you told me earlier tonight... It made me so happy,"Patricia explained.

"I'm glad cause it's my job to make you happy,"Eddie replied as he snuggled his Yacker more and more.

"And it's my job to make you happy as well... I hope I do an okay job,"Patricia responded as she yawned.

"You do a perfect job my Yacker, but I think you should sleep now,"Eddie added knowing that the yawn was a sign of tiredness...

"I guess I can try,"The redhead said calmly as she closed her eyes.

"Wait! I know how to help you!"Eddie barked.

"Oh? And what's this help you speak of?"Patricia laughed with a smirk on her face.

"A lullaby,"Eddie answered sweetly.

"Oh alright fine,"Patricia sighed too tired to fight it.

And with that, Eddie knew he could now sing his darling to sleep.

"Go... Go to sleep all of the danger is gone and I'll keep you safe, out of harm's way forever you'll be safe andsound here in my arms... So just go... Go to sleep all of the danger is gone you'll be safe with me now and forever.. So just close your eyes my darling cause I've got you and nothing can hurt you, So just go... Go to sleep,"Eddie sang in a low, quiet, and gentle tone.

Then when he looked down, Eddie saw that Patricia was fast asleep, curled up and cuddled in his arms with a smile on her face.

"Glad you enjoyed your surprise, Yacker."Eddie thought to himself as he too fell asleep... With a smile on his face

happy to know that Patricia was his and that she always would be.

_"So come on let sing you to sleep tonight, Cause nothing is gonna you, not while I'm here.. So let me sing you to sleep tonight and you'll be safe curled up all tight... So let me... So let me... So let me sing you to sleep tonight,"_

* * *

**Holy flying fishes!D; season 3 is over! Gah... Well I've heard there will be a season 4 though so I can't wait!:D Gonna be awesome! x3 So anyways I loved the season final this year, not that I didn't love the other two, but this one was my fav I must So anyways review? c:**


End file.
